


Stiles' Halloween Spectacular

by luciferswearingmetoprom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles like each other, Derek is a Good Friend, Everyone lives, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, One Shot, Scott is an Alpha, blink and you miss it angst, but he's also an asshole, but it isn't central to the story, so is Derek, stiles makes everyone dress up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferswearingmetoprom/pseuds/luciferswearingmetoprom
Summary: It's Stiles' favorite holiday and he's determined to make the pack dress up with him.(Originally titled: "Pumpkins Scream in the Dead of Night")





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or the DC characters mentioned within...
> 
> My works are all un-beta'd. Any and all mistakes are mine (don't be afraid to point out any major ones!)
> 
> I hope everyone has a fun and safe Halloween weekend!

Halloween has always been Stiles' favorite holiday. It was the one day where he could let his nerd free and nobody would judge him. Well...mostly. 

This year, though, was different. And he was especially excited for this year's celebration. 

Why? Because Stiles had convinced the pack to dress up. Finally. And they were going to coordinate. Stiles would see this group costume completed if it was the last thing he did. 

Which is why, on the morning of October 31, he was standing at the door to the loft with a costume draped over his arm.

Stiles had finally gotten Lydia to cave to his idea which left one certain Grumpy Wolf to agree.

"Derek!" he hollered through the door. "I know you're in there and that you can hear me! Let me in!"

A few minutes later came the reply, "You have your own damn key. Why haven't you let yourself in yet?" Derek sounded like he was just on the other side of the door, the butt-hole.

Stiles huffed. "Because my hands are full and I can't get to it!"

"Please tell me you didn't bring me a costume. Stiles, I already told you I have plans."

"Yeah, well, Cora told me you didn't."

Stiles heard a deep sigh. 

"C'mon Derek, please?!" He drew out the last word as long as he could before he ran out of breath. 

"I don't like Halloween, okay, Stiles," Derek said, quietly. "Didn't you ever look up the date of the fire?"

Stiles stood frozen in the hallway, his hand poised next to the door to knock again. "Oh. Sorry."

He stayed a few moments longer before placing the costume on the floor by the door and heading out to his Jeep.

He didn't understand. Cora was, surprisingly, one of the first pack members to go along with his idea. She'd said that she missed dressing up for Halloween and would love to do it again. But if Halloween was the day of the fire...

Stiles shook his head. He wouldn't let Derek's non-participation ruin the holiday. He still had to make sure the Hale House was ready for the party. 

Yes, Derek, Peter, and Cora had rebuilt the house, but no one lived there anymore. It was mainly used for pack get-togethers or parties. Particularly, Stiles' Halloween Spectacular. (Lydia still rolls her eyes at the name. Whatever. Stiles' idea, Stiles' name.)

He'd originally wanted to create a haunted house, figuring the werewolves could be in beta form all night, scaring people. But Chris and Allison eventually talked him down, telling him that hunters still passed through Beacon Hills and weren't afraid to shoot if threatened. Especially if the wolves are already presenting themselves. 

 Instead, Stiles decided to throw a superhero/villain themed party. And he was so excited that he and the pack were dressing up as DC characters. Though, he was sad that they would be missing one member of the Justice League... 

For the rest of the day, Stiles, Scott, Allison, and Lydia set up the final decorations around the Hale property. Finally, Stiles deemed it "Halloween Spectacular" worthy and he sent his friends off to get their costumes on. 

Stiles stood in front of the mirror in one of the bathrooms for a few minutes, staring at his reflection. All you could see of him was his eyes and the lower half of his face, but he was in love. Yes, with himself, but when hasn't Stiles loved himself? 

When he'd presented his idea to the pack, everyone knew not to argue against Stiles being the Batman. Stiles had asked Scott to be his Robin, but the Alpha looked incredibly offended and said he'd much rather be the Green Lantern instead. With a sigh and a shrug, Stiles agreed. 

Slowly, the Justice League's roles were being taken by the pack: Stiles as Batman, Scott as The Green Lantern, Cora as Wonder Woman, Isaac as The Flash, Boyd as Cyborg, and to everybody's surprise, Jackson agreed to be Aquaman. Stiles turned a hopeful eye to Derek when Superman's spot was still open but the other Alpha just raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Erica did not turn down the chance to wear a black bodysuit and embody Catwoman. Then it was down to costumes for Allison and Lydia, but Stiles left it up to them. They were both creative and could most certainly pull off whatever they came up with, so he didn't really care who they were as long as they were within the DC Universe.

 A knock at the door and Scott's voice brought Stiles back to the present. 

"Come on, man! The whole pack is here!" the Alpha said. Then, "Well, everybody but Derek."

"All right, all right, I'm coming." Stiles opened the door and was met with a body of green. He whistled. "You know, buddy, I had my doubts. But you do a good Green Lantern."

Scott puffed up, grinning. "You should see the others."

"I can't wait."

The rest of the pack was waiting in the living room, looking a thousand times more amazing than they usually do. Everyone had really gone all-out. Especially Lydia and Allison who had transformed themselves into Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Stiles didn't know if they had intended on doing a couple's costume, but he was pretty sure there was a strange foursome with the two girls and Scott and Isaac going on, so he wasn't going to question it. 

Stiles couldn't handle his excitement. "You guys! You look fantastic!"

Erica sauntered over to give him a hug. "Hello, Batman." She winked before heading back to Boyd. 

Cora came over next. 

"Cora, my beautiful Woman of Wonder," he cooed. "I must say, I'm a little surprised you're here."

The youngest Hale looked as confused as everyone else. "What are you talking about, Stiles? It's Halloween."

"Yeah, but it's also the anniversary of the fire. That's why Derek isn't here."

"Stiles, the fire happened in the spring." Cora was looking at him like he had two heads. 

Thankfully, the Sheriff bustled in to break the tension. 

"Well, don't you all look great," he said in a horrific British accent. He was also wearing a suit that Stiles is pretty sure hasn't been worn since before his mom died.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Stiles went to rub his forehead in embarrassment but stopped when his fingers met mask. Right. He was Batman.

"Every Justice League needs their Albert."

"Alfred," corrected a few pack members. 

The Sheriff waved his hands. "Come on, get together. We need a picture of the League and its villainesses."

The pack crowded together before the Sheriff who held up his phone.

"This would've been better with the Man of Steel..." Stiles muttered.

His dad looked confused. "I thought I saw a Superman come into the house five minutes ago."

As if on cue, a figure wearing a blue bodysuit and a red cape jumped down from the staircase and landed next to Stiles. 

It was Derek, only...it didn't look like Derek.

"Dude..." Stiles breathed, reaching up to poke at Derek's cheek. "Did you shave?"

*click*

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had no clue how to end this so I just ended it with the picture getting taken.  
> If anyone wants to do a fanart of how they thought the picture would turn out, I'd totally love it and feature it. 
> 
> Costumes (based on the comics, not any of the DC movies):  
> Stiles - Batman  
> Derek - Superman  
> Isaac - The Flash  
> Erica - Catwoman  
> Boyd - Cyborg  
> Cora - Wonder Woman  
> Scott - Green Lantern  
> Lydia - Poison Ivy  
> Allison - Harley Quinn  
> Jackson - Aquaman  
> Sheriff - Alfred


End file.
